deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chainsaws
wow i cant beileve no one has commented this page anyway if you want a chainsaw use a steel or grinder any other chainsaw sucks Chainsaws do create agro when attacking. The wiki is wrong "Although it deals a constant annoying sound in 3D, its real aggro raising capability is only equal to Pistols and Rifles (none at all, the sound is a lie)" Unless it means the noise it makes when not attacking, but it does not say anything about attacking or not attacking. 15:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Listen After months of chainsawing, I concurred that they don't deal anything at all. They do attract zombies in 'hearing range', after all. You could wave that saw in end zone and still no aggro will be made. It is now possible for looting. 123zz 23:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Taken from http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Aggro "Usage of melee weaponry (Blades and Blunts) has little to no effect in increasing aggro. The one exception are chainsaws, which increase aggro at a very high rate, due to the loud noise they generate." They do create aggro when attacking, at least to any zombie within hearing range, so the sound is not a lie. 22:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) It's now officially a lie. Chainsaws don't create aggro, they only attract zombies within 'hearing range' just like Pistols and Rifles. If you don't agree with this, try revving that fucking thing in SE corner 123zz 01:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Chainsaw Aggro The aggro page has been edited. It no longer says that chainsaws build aggro quickly. It know reads, "Melee weapons do not increase Aggro nor do they attract onscreen zombies; however, chainsaws will attract onscreen zombies." http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Aggro That amount of aggro building is the equivalent of the pistol and rifle weaponry. My friends continue to disagree and say that chainsaws build aggro. I am currently working on building up my melee skill so that I can personally test this with my Grinder. I will post the results once I get that far. 00:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Adm Rickover : You could try to oppose me.... : But you ain't got proof, I don't care what you're saying. : Insert Your Name Here 00:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I´ve been using chainsaws since i was level 15, now i´m 40, i´ve used dilmar, ronan pro, steel ms800, grinder, and because of that chainsaws DO NOT CREATE AGGRO. However they do atractt any infected who is able to hear the sound, i´ve tried that with many friends, i stayed 2 blocks away where you can still hear the sound very lightly, and the zombis in that area started to move faster and chase the sound, but there was not aggro at all, i mean, 5 or 9 zombis lured is not an aggro matter. I´ve used chainsaw when an aggro is on (no previous chainsaw usage) and the aggro does not increased in any way or was not affected at all. ( 15:06, August 16, 2011 (UTC)) Agreed the chainsaws DON'T CREATE AGGRO so there is no point in getting the lower lvl chainsaw i think that if you want a horde dead choose something else as getting straglers is more of a role for chainsaws. where to find the chainsaw :I've been grinding in the south west area, and I run my chainsaw for 30 seconds, I had at least 30 zombies after me in about 10 seconds. I doubt that 30+ zombies would have been within hearing range of my chainsaw. I've gotten more aggro with my saw than I do any shotgun or machine gun. When I started grinding, it took only two minutes to get swarmed. Now I get swarms in less than 15 seconds no matter where I go when I rev my saw.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 22:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC)